Alice The Madness Returns
by Darknessmaker
Summary: Alice Liddell, With no family left is forced to live in an Asylum for a murder.. Or is it something more?
1. Asylum

_**"Alice.. Open your eyes, Alice..it's time to forget your past.." Alice shook her head. "No.. i want to stay.. the Rabbit is sharing his tea with me.." The Doctor sighed and sat back in his old chair and began to write on his notepad. "Tell me Alice, what is.. Mr. Rabbit doing?" Alice began to move around a lot on the small green couch. "H-Hes.. bleeding now.. i remember he likes to cut out his eyes.. oh how they bleed a lovely red.. it's so pretty Doctor.." the Doctor stopped writing and looked at the small black haired girl before him "Your Mad.."**_

Alice awoke to the sound of water dripping onto the hard checkered colored floor. She slowly turned to her to the left to see the nurse coming in. Her outfit was dried with blood and old food, She looked angry and upset "Get the hell up girl" Alice grunted at the fat women and sat up slowly "Well if you would get this damn jacket off me i wouldn't have trouble walking to you" She hissed at her, She then proceeded to stand and walk over to the women. "Good, Doctor says you need your head cleared today. Because you have to much shit in it." Alice coughed as she spoke. "Oh get over it Alice, Smoke doesn't kill you" She grabbed the back of Alice's straight jacket and pulled her across the hallway. Alice looked down at the floor, It was dirty and dusty with cigarettes, Food, and some clothing sprawled across the floor. Alice crinkled her face up in disgusted **_"I swear.. this hellhole gets dirtier each passing day.."_**The nurse looked back at Alice and gave her an evil smirk "Well here we are" She lifted Alice off the floor and threw her into the cold metal chair locking her wrist and ankles tightly. Alice grunted as she felt the metal dig into her skin. "Mother.. Mother is it time to cut yet?" The nurse chuckled softly "Yes my dears come here and take care of the little brat" Two twins stepped out of the darkness. Both were tall with pale skin and dirty overalls covered in cigarette ashes and fire smoke, They both looked at Alice and started to laugh. "Our favorite girl to play with!" One of the twins walked behind Alice holding her head straight and forward "Ready?" "Ready!" the other twin then picked up a screw from the metal table beside the chair and took a small hammer, He carefully placed the screw in the right side of her head and began to lightly press the screw into her head. Alice quickly shut her eyes as she felt the twin hammer in the screw, She screamed and moved around trying to make him stop. But of course it was no use.

"Alice...Alice...Wake up..Alice! its time for tea wake the hell up!" Alice awoke to the smell of fresh tea and small cakes. The hatter was sitting at the end of the long dinner table, He looked happy but also upset. "Hatter you better have a good reason why I'm laying on this table" "There is a good reason missy, Your here for a purpose" Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes "What purpose?" "My dear.. you have forgotten already?" He then began to laugh and sip his tea. "Hatter quit it and tell me what the purpose is." He stopped and looked at the girl before him, He stared for a moment then smirked "i cant just tell you Alice.. find the Cat and the Caterpillar, they will know what to do.. with you" He then grabbed her by the back of her collar and threw her out of a glass window. Alice screamed and shut her eyes tightly feeling the wind hit her body, Her Jacket then began to burn away and turn into a slightly blood splattered blue dress with a white bow tied in the back. Alice slowly landed on her feet and opened her eyes, As she looked around she noticed it was sunny with green grass and large red mushrooms. "Wonderland doesn't look to bad.. from this part.." "Having trouble again Alice?" She looked over to see the small boney gray cat sitting on a rock. "You again.." The cat smirked and flicked his tail at her "Your still as confused, as you were last time.. how troublesome" Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes at the cat. "I'm not lost or mad am i?" The cat began to chuckle and shook his head "You still have a lot to learn." He faded into nothing. Alice sighed softly and began to walk until she heard a voice "Alice! wake up you bloody bitch!" Alice froze and looked up at the sky "Huh..?" "Alice Liddell! Get your ass up right now!" Alice rubbed her eyes and saw she was in the asylum hallway, She blinked and looked back at the now pissed nurse "What the fuck are you doing out in the hallway!? Get your ass back in the room!" She jumped at her loud voice and stood where she was, The nurse got more pissed at the action and grabbed Alice by the back of the jacket and swung her into the wall. Alice slid down the hard wall and sat on the ground curling up her legs to her chest. "Get back in your fucking room, if i catch you out of your room again i will rip your fucking teeth out" Alice slowly raised to her feet and walked into the room. The nurse slammed the door behind her and locked it. Alice sat against the white wall and stared at the door, Until a small animal caught her eye. "Alice.." She looked down at the blood red Rabbit "Your not real.. go away.." He stood on two legs and looked at her "I'm real Alice, we need to get you out of here" "I've tried Rabbit.. i Can't get out.." The Rabbit then began to dig into the floor "Come on Alice, We need you" Alice began to crawl to the hole and jumped into it.


	2. Wonderland

_**"You always were the mad one Alice. Always getting yourself into trouble, Why is it that you always wonder off?" Alice looked over at the Doctor and gave a faint smile "I can see my wonderland.. everywhere i go.. its beautiful doctor.." The doctor shook his head shamefully and clicked his pen against his wood clipboard "I suggest you take more of your Medication. It seems to help for only a little bit," Alice shook her head quickly and hugged the small old rabbit sitting in her lap, She slumped back in the large red wooden chair. The doctor smiled at Alice softly "I sense the disease in you Alice.. the Madness.. in your mind.."**_

Alice shook off the memory and looked at the ground before her. The grass was filled with mushrooms and dead grass, Alice sighed and stood _"The disease he talked about.. was it Wonderland..? or just my memories.? I remember he told me the cat started the fire in the library.. but i remember the cat being in my room that night.. she helped me escape the fire.." _"Alice!" Alice jumped and looked to her right to see Cat standing on a greenish mushroom "You shouldn't be standing around thinking idiot! its time you find your weapon" Alice sighed and glared at the Cat "I'm not allowed to think for god's sake? and it will come to me as always.." The Cat began to chuckle and smile at Alice "The weapon is no where around here. If it was it would have found you by now" Alice rolled her eyes and began walking "I'll call when i need you" "As you wish stupid girl" Alice grunted in response and kept her gaze forward, As she walked by the River Of Tears she stopped to look at the water. It was clear and a light blue color, She looked up at the statue of the women crying and smiled "Tears of pain.." She spoke aloud to herself. "Alice!" Alice jerked at the loud voice behind her and looked back slightly. She saw a familiar looking man coming towards her, He was wearing a straight jacket with chains falling to ground looking slightly rusted. He gave Alice a wide wicked grin and got closer to her "Hello Alice.." "Sybil i see you escaped again" Sybil laughed and shook himself so his chains would rattle "Yes i did! they made it to easy this time! just wait for the officer with the keys attached to his pocket to come close with the dinner meal and stab him with a fork!" Alice's eyes widened in surprise "You.." Sybil looked at her "Huh? normally you would have laughed at that.. is something wrong?" Alice shook her head "Killing is wrong Sybil.." Sybil stopped grinning and looked at her seriously "Killing is life Alice! how dare you say it's wrong! you used to do it so much you were bathed in blood!" Alice cringed at the loudness in his voice and turned away ashamed "Those memories i need to forget.. for they will hurt my mind.. that's what the doctor tells me" Sybil's face crinkled in disgust "My word. That so called doctor has turned you into an idiot, you can't just forget about things that have happened." Alice walked away from Sybil not wanting to hear anymore. "_Maybe hes right.. but the doctor says their just in my mind..? I don't know what to think anymore! I'm confused dammit!" _

Alice twirled her fingers while staring down at the dead grass, Her doctor allowed her to go outside for the first time for "Good Behavior". She sighed loudly and put her back against the tall tree. She could hear the screaming of the patients inside, _"It must be nice.. dying.. i can see it a way out of anything.. i bet death is beautiful.." _Alice slowly lifted her eyes up to look at the green leaves of the tree "Funny.. the grass dies but the tree doesn't.." she chuckled a little as she said this aloud. "Go on boy!" She heard a nurse yell from her right, She looked over to see she was pushing a young man. As Alice looked more closely she saw it was a man her age, He had black hair down to his leg and red looking eyes. The man looked up at Alice staring at her for a moment "May i help you miss" Alice blinked and shook her head "New to the hellhole?" "Afraid so.." He said quietly, "Well i can help you out if you like.." He looked at her and gave her a small mad smile "that's alright.. Whats your name?" "Alice" He chuckled "Nice.. my name is Damian.." He held out his hand slowly. Alice looked at it and shook it "Nice to meet you ms. Alice" "Likewise.." She gave him a small smile and let go of his hand, He walked over to where she was standing and sat on the ground. "So what did you do to get in here Alice?" Alice stood silently for a long time then slowly spoke "They say i started a fire that killed my parents.." He looked up at her "I see.. well from the look of it. You didn't did you?" "i.. don't know honestly.." "Hm.. well people believe that i ate my parents.." Alice quickly looked at him "Did you?" "Hell no!" He started to chuckle "Honestly what happened was, They both took so many drugs that they died.. and our German Sheppard ate them.." Alice started to laugh "Didn't like them eh?" "Nope" He smiled up at her and stood. "Damien! lets go now!" he looked over at a nurse that was standing in the doorway for him, He sighed "See ya Alice" "Bye.." Alice watched as he walked back inside and slowly sighed "I guess i can trust someone.." She shook her head blushing._ "This may end badly.. so I'll keep my eye out for him.." _


	3. The Truth

"Happy birthday Alice" The little girl looked up at the black haired women and smiled, It was Alice's fifth birthday her parents wanted everything perfect for their daughter so they hung up balloons and streamers all Black and Red, With a big "Happy Birthday Alice" on a white banner. Her father who was starting to cut the red velvet cake came in and picked her up smiling "Here you are love" he put a sliver locket on her neck with a A carved into the middle, Alice smiled and began to play with it softly feeling the coldness of metal. Her mother smiled "Happy Birthday Darling" That night when Alice went to bed, She was awoken by her door creaking open, she looked over and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her testing to see if she was awake. She quickly squeezed the covers tightly and shut her eyes, She heard her sisters room lock and opened her eyes again to see if Lizzy came out. A man with brown hair and glasses stood in her doorway and slowly shut the door he came over to her door and closed it tightly, Alice began to shake in fear until her black cat jumped onto the window ledge. It meowed for her to follow as if it was almost frightened of something, Alice walked over to the window and followed her cat out walking towards the woods. She stopped as she saw the trees to the woods and turned around to see her house was in flames, She stood in shock and watched as her parents screamed from the windows.

Alice screamed and shot up, she wiped her forehead and put her hands over her eyes. **_"T-That dream.. it happened again.." _**she shook her head and got out of the bed. It had been eleven years since that "Accident" happened, but Alice dreamed of it at least once or twice a week. Alice had been found on the ground crying her eyes out screaming at herself, the police thought that she had started the fire and sent her away to an as time went by no family would keep her more then a week, she was an active minded child and could never keep her memories to herself. Afterwards when she turned fourteen she was sent to an Asylum out in the middle of nowhere, it was known for keeping the most insane inmates or people. Today was her Sixteenth Birthday her worst day of the year. "Alice! come here!" a blonde haired nun called out to Alice, she slowly walked over to her "Morning Mrs, Mary" she said in a whisper. Mary smiled and put her hand on Alice's shoulders. she came here to volunteer and was a kind and gentle women she believed Alice did not start the fire and always tried to help her out in anyway she could. "Morning Birthday girl! i got them to let you have a free day outside" Alice looked at her in shock "O-Outside..?" Alice hasn't been outside of the asylum in years for they thought it would be better for her to say inside. Mary nodded and took her hand leading her to a metal door "Come back when your done and don't go near the fence" she nodded and ran out of the door finally into the light.

Alice walked around the metal gates feeling the cold metal between her fingers, She looked out to see the roads were busy with reporters and women asking for money. Alice hated them, Always yelling and screaming at one another. She stopped when she noticed something strange about one of the reporters, He was staring right her. He wore a black coat with a red top hat, He grinned at her secretly and almost dangerously. Alice looked away quickly and put her back against the tree**_"Don't Let things fool you Alice..He isn't there to hurt you" _** Alice looked over her shoulder to see a blue and grey boney Cat sitting on a rock playing with a dead black rat. "You again? i thought you weren't coming here anymore" She said slowly walking over to him. **_"Well.. you see.. this world has food that you can actually hunt for" _**His mouth twisted into a sickening grin **_"Plus, you make me come here in the first place. Always getting into trouble.." _**Alice scoffed "Me? i'm never in trouble. it's whenever i see you then i get into trouble" The Cat laughed and narrowed his eyes at her **_"Still your a stupid girl. Cant even remember the fire correctly" _**Alice put her hands on her hips and started to glare at the Cat "The Doctor says forgetting is the key, plus with you all here i don't think i'll ever forget" **_"Ah but you will.. that's why i am here to warn you" _**Alice stopped glaring and raised her eyebrow "Warning? for what?" **_"Those doctors.. are ruining your mind.. your wonderland is in danger.. if you continue to forget and be stupid.. then you'll be broken.. and so will wonderland... fix it" _**He said harshly as he faded away, Alice stared down at the ground and sighed softly _"My mind is in ruin.. and not because of the queen this time.." _"Alice! it's time to come back in!" Alice quickly gathered the rest of her things and walked back into the metal door shutting it behind her, She sighed slightly irrated at the Cat words. "Something wrong dear?" Alice looked at the small nun and nodded "I'm fine, just thinking" The nun sighed at Alice slightly and led her to her room, she nudged her in and shut the door locking it tightly. Alice sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands "I cant forget.. not again.." **_"Ah but you can and will" _**The Doctors voice rang in her head **_"Replace the Queen with a Train, Forgetting is the key to recovery" _**Alice shook her head "Forgetting is the key to ruin.." **_"It's your fault the fire started in the first place.. it's time to forget Alice.." _**Alice covered her ears and laid down onto the dirt stained mattress and slowly closed her eyes.

Alice awoke to the smell of tea and sat up quickly, "There she is!" She jumped at the sound of a very loud deep voice and looked to her side, Hatter was sitting at the end of the table holding his two friends Mouse and Rabbit. "Hello Alice! welcome to the party" "party?" Alice said as she stood, The Rabbit laughed and spoke in a shaky voice "It's our last party till the train hits us!" "What Train are you speaking of?" Alice asked as she walked towards them. Hatter looked at her "The train that looks like your old house, Lots of memories in there eh?" Alice scoffed and picked up a tea cup "So your having a death party.." The Mouse ran over to Alice knocking the tea cup out of her hand "No! more like a end of the world party" They all began to laugh which made Alice feel a little un-easy, "It's not the end of the world now that i'm here" "You really think you can stop it? you barely stopped the Queen last time!" Hatter shouted at her. Alice rolled her eyes 'Fine if you all don't believe in me then die here, your gonna lose your heads anyway" "Already lost them" Hatter replied. Alice narrowed her eyes and walked away from the messy dinner table hearing the laughter of all three on the way out. _"Forget them, their to mad to see that i can save my own mind by myself. I've done it before i can do it again" _

Alice walked around the quiet dirt roads of the forests and folded her arms across her chest, _"How much longer is this gonna take? i'm freezing.." _Alice stopped when she heard a loud snapping of a twig and looked around, She turned back forward and kept going. **_"Oh new meat" _**Alice stopped and looked up into the trees "Cat is that you?" **_"Of course it's me" _**Cat said as he jumped down onto the ground in front of her. "Nice to see you to" **_"I don't have much time, This is important" _**"What is it now Cat?" **_"Some of Wonderland is following you into the real world, if this continues your not going to be able to see which is reality or fantasy. If you don't find your memories we are all doomed" _**Alice blinked and tried to grab him but he faded away before she had the chance, Alice sighed and began walking again. She stopped as she saw a glass door in the middle of the trees, She slowly walked up to it and opened the door. As she walked through she began to see a familiar household, "T-This is.." She cut off as she saw she was in the library of her old house, She walked quietly to the books on the shelfs and began to read the covers of them "Huckleberry Fin.. My fathers favorite" Alice said as she traced her finger across the book, she looked over to see the fire place wasn't lit "The police said the fireplace started the fire.. but it isn't lit.." She looked around to see any type of way it could start a fire and saw none. "I didn't start the fire.. and neither did the fireplace!" Alice then was put back on the dead grass and heard the door slam shut and lock, She She stood and rubbed her backside "It wasn't the fireplace like they said.. someone started the fire..i know it wasn't my parents.. or me.. or Lizzy.." It became clear to her now "Someone tried to kill all of us"


End file.
